Paid My Dues (TyxHil)
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: The BBA Revolution have once again split up because of Tyson's title (world champion beyblader). Although at first Tyson is devastated, he soon realises who his true friends (Kai, Kenny and Daichi) are and discovers his best friend was his soul mate (Hilary). Dedicated to all those people who have been through the same experience and an 'up yours' to those who have caused this pain


**Paid My Dues.  
>TysonxHilary<strong>

Sitting there on the dojo wooden floor with his head resting against the wall, the young Granger felt his chest ache heavily at what just happened between the BBA Revolution. The shouts and screams were still echoing within his eardrums and it was beginning to deafen him.

Walking into the front room with a coke and cup of tea in each hand, the young brunette wearing a pair of denim shorts and black t-shirt sighed heavily at the tension in the atmosphere. It was still so exhausting despite that the fight had taken places hours ago.

"Here." Hilary crouched down to the world champion, offering him a freezing cold can of coke. "Tyson, I know it's hurting but you need to stand up and defend your title."

His chestnut brown eyes dried up and his numb figure began to regain its consciousness. "I did everything in my power to keep the team together. Even Kai stayed this time and the rest left." Tyson spoke with a heavy croak in his dry throat.

It killed the team manager to see her close friend in this state, but it was her job to pick him up no matter how bad things got between the team. "Look, you're a good guy Tyson. This wasn't your fault." The non-blading girl added and watched the Dragoon holder accept the drink in his shaking hands.

"Tyson, they want what you have. So show it off." Hilary wasn't one to feed an ego, but for the first time, she missed it. "Besides, like you say, you still have me, Kai, Kenny and Diachi. That's more then what they probably have."

Taking a soft unsteady sip of the soothing drink, the Granger embraced the cool liquid travelling down his tightened body. "I hate to admit it Hilary. But I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." He slowly pulled a faint smile and shifted his innocent eyes to the strong women.

At this point, the class president felt her cheeks flare up with a burn thanks to the flattering comment from the stubborn Japanese blader. "Oh don't be silly. You drive me up the wall, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you Tyson." Hilary laughed faintly and sat down beside him up against the wall.

"I just don't understand Hilary. I was such a good friend. I'd have done anything for them." Tyson took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He never realised how pretty Hilary was until he saw that spark in her hope filled eyes. "Just like I'd do anything for you too."

But he suddenly felt at ease just by the touch of the stubborn girls touch. She placed her hand over his caringly and held it tightly. "No matter how many walk out on you Tyson. I'll still be by your side." She winked playfully with her heart skipping a beat.

A faint laugh then left Tyson's mouth. "That means a lot to me and you're right. I need to stand proud and defend my title." He slowly stood up onto his feet and looked down at the girl who was sipping her cup of tea.

She aroused that ambitious drive in him that had died when his best friends had left and that's why he had to admire her most out of them all.

Tyson then held her hand back in return and helped the young lady up onto her feet like a gentlemen.

"Urgh will you two just shut up and kiss eachother?" A high voice called out from the open window. "You're going to make me barf!"

"Shut up Diachi or I'll set Kai on you."

Hilary then burst out laughing and felt her knees tremble at the smooth kiss that Tyson planted on her petite hand. "Now get out there and kick Kai's…."

"Ass?" The world champion laughed finishing her sentence.

She took a deep breath and a sweat drop appeared at the side of her head. "Yes, go train with him before he loses his patience's. He's been waiting for you since 12pm and its now 1." Hilary glanced down at her watch on her wrist to hide her cool fading face. She loved him.

"Kai's already left Tyson. He's gone to the nearby hotel where the other 'teammates' are. I think he's going to teach them a lesson for leaving." Diachi pointed out, peeking in through the garden window. "He doesn't look very happy about the team splitting into two."

Tyson's face the dropped. "He's gone to kick their ass?" He blinked for a minute, to think of how funny this would be to watch. Kai was a nasty piece of work when he was angry and determined about a situation.

But was it worth fighting with those people who'd left? Not really. The Dragoon holder gave up chasing people and wrapped his arm proudly around the team manager. "Wish them all good luck for when I see them in the tournament. Because they're going to need it." Tyson winked and smiled confidently.

"Okie dokie." Diachi shrugged and took a step back from the window. "Are you sure you don't want to come and watch? Kenny is chasing Kai to stop him too."

"Nah. They'll come crawling back after Kai's had them." Tyson laughed. "Then we'll see who a true friend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ever felt like you've been friends with these type of people? Oh I do sometimes, especially when they take a pick at you for not making the effort - when it's them who are playing the games. I guess it's better to sweep them under the carpet and move on like they never existed. Never give up those who were true to you from the beginning. And wow! This is the first time I've ever written a TysonxHilary piece! It was so such a nice scene that flowed smoothly. They do make such a cute couple too be fair. Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger**.


End file.
